Just a Girl
by MyFavouiteLiarx
Summary: Kirsty has always dreamed of becoming a wrestler, follow her story as she tries to make it in the WWE, A tale full of love, loss, hurt and family. CM Punk Phil Brooks/OC featuring Shawn Michaels, Batista Tripple H and many more...
1. Info

**Title – Just a Girl**

**Rating – **PG/13 (for now)

**Fandom – **Wrestling (World Wrestling Entertainment)

**Characters – **Kirsty (OC), CM (Phil Brooks) Punk, Dave Bautista, The McMahon family, many other WWE superstars.

**Synopsys – **A teen just wants to find her place in life, she peruses her dream of being a wrestler even though her life was torn apart with an injury she suffered. A tale of love, loss, hope and family.


	2. Prologue

Her heart pounded as she held the camera in her hand. What began as a dream became reality around her within moments.

As a child Kirsty used to run around her parents living room placing her cousin in 'The Walls Of Jericho' and receiving many of 'The Rocks Elbow'. Being a wrestler was all she dreamed of until that fateful evening.

Wrestling had always been a part of her family. In her early years her mother met her stepfather at a local wrestling show. A year later they were married and life couldn't be better. It was her stepfather that introduced her to the WWE.

Every Saturday morning they would settle down together and watch the re-runs of Raw is War and SmackDown. Living in the UK, she was never given the opportunity to watch them as they aired live. Besides on a Saturday the shows were censored allowing the young girl the reassurance of nightmare-less evenings as she slept in her bed.

Of course things wouldn't always be fine and dandy.

It was her eleventh birthday when everything changed. Her whole life was torn apart when her mother gave the news of her stepfather leaving them. Her mother had decided it was time for a change and the pair was moving to the United States of America. August 2001 saw the beginning of a new life for Kirsty, right before the attacks of 9/11.

Kirsty reached fifteen without any problems. By Christmas 2005 tragedy struck again. She was travelling in a car with her mother on their way to the groceries store. As they travelled a speeding car coming from the side ignored the red lights and slammed into the passenger side of the car.

Kirsty's knee was shattered into pieces.

It took two full years of operations and physiotherapy to mend the teens broken body and spirit. She was told she'd never be able to walk on it properly again. Her dream of wrestling was over.

Her whole life all she'd dreamed of was to wrestle. And now thanks to a drunk driver, that dream was gone. Reality sunk in after many painful months and Kirsty decided, no matter what, she would be in the wrestling business no matter what it took.

That's where we find ourselves now. Kirsty finished school and instead of going to college and working on a degree. She decided to use her summer to try and get herself a job at the WWE. She'd swore if she began sweeping floors and making coffee all day would promise her the starting point to her career she'd take it.

Yet for Kirsty, it wasn't coffee she was making, or sweeping floors. Kirsty had landed herself a job operating a video camera at ringside for the WWE.

Follow us on a tale of a troubled teen making her way to the top and finding out exactly where she belongs.

This is her story.


	3. The meet cute

Kirsty had been stationed at ringside with her video camera. With only fifteen minutes to go until the opening of Monday Night Raw, her nerves were really kicking in.

Not only was it her first night working for the WWE, it was the first time she'd ever seen a show this big live. She couldn't contain her excitement as the pyrotechnics hit. Her camera was focused on the ramp as Chris Jericho's theme rang out in the arena.

This was it.

Kirsty had no control over what was to be recorded and aired, all she had to do was find a decent shot and allow the team in the back to cut to her camera if they felt they needed to. The better her shots, the better airtime she received.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied her nerves hoping her camera wasn't shaking, she positioned herself crouched on the floor following every movement the new World Heavyweight Champion made.

'Who would have thought, the first day on the job and my first shots are of the man whose moves I used on my cousins when I was younger.' She laughed to herself silently at the irony.

It didn't take her long for the teen to settle into her new job. In fact before she realised what was happening, she was backstage, shutting off her camera at the end of the show. It was just gone eleven in the evening and Kirsty was sure a long hot bubble bath was calling her name back at her hotel.

It was during this thought she did something completely stupid (well stupid in her opinion anyway), She found herself quite literally bumping into none other than CM Punk.

She was sure she should have hit the floor. Well in all honest she would have if it hadn't have been for the arm supporting her from falling.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry." Kirsty blushed as she composed herself and made sure she was standing on her own two feet without the support from the ex champion. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I…"

Kirsty was stopped by the chuckle of the man in front of her.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned reassuringly. "I wasn't really looking where I was going either. Besides it's a good job it was me you bumped into. God knows what would have happened to your beautiful behind if I never caught you."

Bowing her head in embarrassment at the complement she'd received, Kirsty spoke to the floor. "Well I'm still sorry. I'm just so tired, and my ride has ditched me to hurry out to a club tonight…" she found herself rambling.

"Hey, hey, hey don't worry about it." Punk lifted the blonde's head up by placing his hand under her chin. "I'm Phil and I don't mind giving you a ride back to your hotel if you want."

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude your privacy. Thank you anyway though." She smiled getting lost into his eyes. "I'm Kirsty by the way."

"Well Kirsty I offered. Let me just grab my back from my locker and I'll meet you here in a couple of minutes" He smiled pointing to a door on their left.

"Are you sure?" the teen asked timidly.

"I insist." The dark haired man replied. "Just give me a few." With that, Punk had run into his locker room to grab his bag.

Kirsty just smiled.


End file.
